


Расставания и города

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: о книгах и расставаниях





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cities & endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934057) by [adreamaloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamaloud/pseuds/adreamaloud), [daneorange (adreamaloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamaloud/pseuds/daneorange). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды Femslash.  
> Бета: Персе.

  
_А стены продолжали рушиться  
В городе, который мы любим._  
"Pompeii", Bastille

Алекс чувствует, когда их отношениям приходит конец, — все уже довольно давно к этому шло. Если она чему-то и научилась от тех девушек, которые были до Пайпер, так это тому, что романы так сразу не заканчиваются — лишь в какой-то момент начинают сходить на нет.

Все складывается из мелочей: пропущенные свидания и нарушенные обещания, пара забытых ужинов. Алекс хорошо помнит недовольство Пайпер — оно отдавало чем-то острым и железным, как кровь из разбитой губы.

Алекс помнит, как впервые увидела предпосылки к расставанию, когда они находились в Праге на отдыхе — увы, прерванном работой. В тот раз Пайпер улыбнулась, но Алекс была не настолько слепой, чтобы ничего не заметить.

Это оказалось началом; наступил и конец.

***

Когда вспыхивает конфликт вокруг Стамбула, Алекс слишком занята и его не предугадывает. Они скрываются от полиции уже целую вечность, и Алекс неделями не отрывает взгляда от монитора.

Сперва Пайпер рядом, затем нет; за последние дни она заводит привычку одной ходить по книжным магазинам. Она возвращается прямо перед ужином и кладет на полку Алекс новую книгу.

Алекс даже не замечает этого, пока Пайпер не уходит.

***

В конце Пайпер оставляет любопытный набор книг, в том числе и увесистый том «Слепого убийцы» Этвуд в мягком переплете; Алекс возит его с собой по восьми странам, почти что ощущая, будто Пайпер с ней рядом, — но не совсем.

Алекс читает медленно, растягивает книгу на целый год, затем оставляет в маленькой комнатке в Орхусе.

***

После того, как они хоронят ее мать, Алекс переходит от одного наркокурьера к другому, ища Пайпер. Все те девушки блондинки, но они, конечно, не Пайпер — Пайпер совсем другая, и мысль, что кто-то может быть настолько незаменим, приводит Алекс в бешенство.

К тому моменту, как Алекс узнает, что Пайпер жива, здорова и ведет счастливую жизнь в пригороде с каким-то тихим чуваком, — должно быть, их познакомила ее лучшая подруга, — Алекс уже потеряла счет месяцам.

Много времени она наверстывала упущенное — Алекс осталась без заработка, когда взяла перерыв, чтобы погоревать. «Горе, — отстранно думает она, обновляя электронные таблицы. — Чертовски необходимая херня».

Бизнес идет хорошо, затем она попадается; в тот момент это кажется почти невероятной удачей.

***

Первые несколько дней в тюрьме Алекс смотрит на стены, думает о книгах Пайпер и мечтает об их городах, мысленно воссоздавая призраки зданий с фундаментом из необработанного бетона.

Она вспоминает, как когда-то давно, еще в самом начале отношений, привела Пайпер в аэропорт. «Выбери город, любой», — сказала Алекс — и двумя часами позже они оказались в самолете, летящем в Копенгаген. У Пайпер была всего одна смена одежды, так что Алекс повела ее в магазины на Строгет, а затем они пошли пить в Нюхавн, где на воде мерцали огни. Алекс вспоминает, как Пайпер читала Дидион, загибая уголки страниц, и как поздно садилось солнце. Было лето, но во второй половине дня небо стало пасмурным, моросил дождь. Алекс припоминает, что неплохо провела время.

Той ночью, выглянув из окна их гостиничного номера, Пайпер спросила ее, навсегда ли все останется таким непредсказуемым. Алекс сняла номер в центре города, и из их окон открывался вид на широкую автостраду. Ветер дул так сильно, что Алекс слышала, как он бьется о стекло.

— Ну так? — Пайпер повернулась к ней, в тусклом свете ее фигура казалась лишь расплывчатым силуэтом.

— Что «ну так»?

— Все навсегда останется сложным, непостоянным и непредсказуемым?

Алекс отложила книгу и поманила Пайпер к себе.

— Позволь показать тебе пару вещей об этом твоем «навсегда», — все, что она ответила.

***

На следующей неделе присылают ее книги, и на дне коробки Алекс находит потрепанную копию «Ковыляя к Вифлеему», принадлежащую Пайпер. Алекс не верится, что у нее до сих пор есть эта книга; она и подумать не могла, что Пайпер ее оставит. Она помнит день, когда Пайпер нашла ее в отделе уцененных товаров, в мятой и выцветшей обложке. Пайпер невероятно любила эту книгу, а Алекс нравилось дразнить Пайпер, называя книжку рождественским сборником.

— Да ты хоть представляешь, кто эта женщина? — возмущалась в ответ Пайпер. И вправду, если Алекс что-то и неистово любила в Пайпер, так это ее вспыльчивый характер.

Закончив распаковывать коробку, Алекс берет книгу обратно в руки и перелистывает страницы до последнего эссе, где Дидион прощается с Нью-Йорком и ищет Вавилон.

Алекс не хочется плакать, но она плачет.

***

Вскоре потолок — уже воображаемая карта, усеянная красными пунктирными линиями и канцелярскими кнопками. «Мы были здесь, и здесь, и еще здесь». Закрывая глаза, Алекс видит стол в отеле в Бейруте, рядом Пайпер читает на кровати, забыв про сон; выходные в Бонне, которые Пайпер предпочла провести одной в кино.

Однако в плохие ночи Алекс возвращается на балкон в Хайдарабаде. Был канун Нового года, и она пила вино, ждала электронных писем и звонков, а Пайпер ушла от нее. Тогда оказался не первый раз, не стал он и последним.

Алекс знала, где-то тикали часы. Это было лишь вопросом времени.

***

Впервые увидев Пайпер в тюрьме, Алекс узнает ее взгляд — как и в тот раз, когда смотрела на нее издали в индонезийском аэропорту. Пайпер выглядела такой потерянной — вплоть до того момента, как Алекс подошла к ней и сказала, что все будет хорошо.

«Та самая девушка». Алекс мгновенно вспоминает то чувство — что стоит ей только захотеть, и она может оказаться дома.

Алекс моргает и отводит глаза. Та девушка, что здесь рядом, больше не Пайпер — насколько Алекс известно, той Пайпер больше нет. Поэтому Алекс возвращается к своей койке, смотрит на воображаемую карту, покрывающую стены, и считает мили — до Вавилона и обратно.


End file.
